If I Had You
by Niquesse
Summary: The Warblers decide it is their duty to get Kurt and Blaine together, and nothing can stop them. Klaine, fluff, humor


**Title: **If I Had You**  
>Author: <strong>Niquesse**  
>Fandom: <strong>Glee**  
>Pairing: <strong>Klaine, very-very slight hint of Niff**  
>Series: <strong>Fill The Gap**  
>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Fluff. **Lots of. **And a healthy amount of humor.**  
>Summary: <strong>_Blaine was the only one who was completely oblivious about Kurt's growing feelings for him. After they decided to stay as friends only, Kurt agreed to it, hoping they would at least maintain their friendship. He could compromise, but not the Warblers. They knew Blaine, knew how painfully dense their friends could be, so with the leading of Nick and Jeff, the boys take up upon themselves to get the two lovebirds together._**  
>Author's Notes: <strong>This is the first piece of the (hopefully) permanently updated mini-series, called Fill The Gap. There are lots of black spots in Glee (Too much if you ask me. It's like they WANT us to write fanfictions! Manipulating little devils.) so I took upon myself to try to fill these ominous gaps. I will try to be as canon as I can, try not to have too OOCs, and stick with the storyline seriously. I have quite lot ideas in my head, but I always welcome new ones, maybe you could have some great little stories in your minds!

(Also, these stories won't come exactly after each other, but they all will fit into the original series. This one is taking place between Silly Love Songs and Original Song, season 2.)

All ficlets will have the title of a song. It doesn't mean they will be songfics- I will mention them, but sometimes it will be inevitable to leave them out. Or they will be just partly in the story. Like now. (Adam Lambert - Is I Had You) But enough of the boring monologue, let's get the story started!****

**Dedicated to: **This one is dedicated to my lovely giraffe,** Kida**. I hope this little present for Christmas will bring a smile to your lips. Be strong and enjoy the fluffiness!

* * *

><p>"You're exaggerating this Nick." said Wes, trying to change his fellow Warbler's mind, but even he felt the doubt in his words. "I agree, this situation is totally out of their hands, and Blaine is quite obli-"<p>

"You mean dense as hell" interrupted Jeff, siding with Nick in the argument _as always_.

"Oblivious" continued Wes smoothly, not even pausing "but I'm sure we shouldn't interfere. As far as I noticed, Kurt was handling it very discreetly. I doubt he would appreciate if we locked them up in a closet together and don't let them out until they made out for at least ten minutes." told the Asian boy to the others. But his convincing monologue had the exact opposite effect he wanted - The gathered Warblers smirked and chuckled quietly while Nick's eyes literally shone up with mischief.

"Awesome idea Wes! Then they can come out of the closet together!" cried the dark haired singer enthusiastically and the room erupted in loud exclamations of joy. Even Wes couldn't suppress the low chuckle that came from the picture of Blaine and Kurt, coming out of the janitor's closet dressed in pink boas and leather trousers.

"All I want to say is that I think we should just try to keep our noses out of their business. If things get worse, and we make sure that Kurt really can't do anymore in the matter, then we will interfere." told Wes sternly one the laughing subdued.

"But how worse will it get before Kurt finally snaps and just gives up?" asked Nick quietly. His face was sad, and suddenly everyone felt the real weight of the situation.

Wes could feel the slight tightening in his chest but he was not willing to change his mind.

"We will see."

~FTG~

In the end things really got worse. As Valentine's Day came and passed, after Blaine's love confession to the completely wrong guy, Kurt was just a ghost to the shy, but fabulous diva they got to know. Of course the changes weren't too big for normal people to take notice - just a little sad smile here, suspiciously clouded eyes there. He stood his ground fairly well, excelled at Warbler rehearsals, was still fluent in French and still had the witty comments to everyone, but whenever he thought nobody was watching, the sad little frown in the corner of his mouth appeared, and he looked like a lost little boy.

That was when Nick finally snapped.

One day, not far before the Sectionals he decided their not-yet-couple has danced around each other for long enough, things had to be done in a drastic way. After classes he dragged Jeff into their room, sat the stunned boy on a chair, and looked at him seriously.

"Our time has finally come, my friend"

~FTG~

The practicing has already started, they were running late, but they were walking at a leisure pace to the practicing room. After all, it was the part of their plan.

They wore identical grins as they opened the door. The song came to an abrupt stop, people looked at them curiously, after all, usually nobody was late from Warblers practice. Never.

"You two are late"

The statement came form an angry-looking Wes, who stood right before them, hands on his hips and a dark scowl on his face.

Nobody dared to mess up the Warbler practices, it was an even greater sin than dropping out of school.

Nobody dared to enrage Wes and then face him.

Nick's broad smile faltered for a second, but fortunately Jeff was right there to help him.

"We were late because we were practicing the song we want to sing now." blurted out the blond, and instantly blushed as a dozen of eyes stared at him.

Wes just lifted one fine eyebrow but nodded nonetheless. He walked back and sat next to David and folded his arms expectantly.

"Well, go ahead. And don't think I'll forget this. Just make sure you're on time next week."

Both boys nodded eagerly. As they looked at each other, their wide grins fell back to place and walked to the empty place that functioned as the stage.

Jeff put the CD into the hi-fi system, and pressed Play.

The fast rhythm soared through the room, Nick started singing.

'_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather  
>And I'm doing me up with a black color liner…'<em>

His voice was surprisingly wild and raspy compared to the other solos he sang, but the mischievous smirk and his shining eyes made him completely fit for Adam Lambert's song.

Next to him Jeff was nodding his head to the beat, and suddenly cut Nick's part off and started to sing himself in a similar way as his friend.

'_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side baby tonight…'_

He dragged out the last two lines before the chorus, slowly approaching the dark leather sofa where Kurt and Blaine sat.

'_But if I had you,' _roared the two of them and pointed right at Kurt who started laughing. _'that would be the only thing I'd ever need' _they stepped up to him, Jeff pinched his cheek while Nick ruffled the tall boy's hair who yelped and swatted their hands away with a deep blush.

'_From New York to L.A. getting high rock n' rollin…'_

Nick sang again and did the fancy twirling Blaine preferred so much. This earned loud laughs from the audition but the two of them went on without missing a beat.

When Jeff's part came, he put an arm around Nick's shoulders, and took up a dramatic pose.

'_What they need in this world is some love  
>There's a thin line 'tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight…'<em>

When the second chorus came, more Warblers joined in, some of them even started to dance. David jerked Wes up from his seat and dragged him next to Nick and Jeff who were now screaming wildly the staccato version of _'You y-y-y-y-y-y-ou…'_

'_the flashing of the lights  
>it might feel so good<br>But I've got you stuck in my mind, yeah!'_

When Kurt wanted to stand and join them, Nick and Jeff quickly cut him short. They pressed themselves on the sofa too, the dark haired boy next to the arm of the furniture, while the blond precisely between Kurt and Blaine who now had a slight frown on his face.

'_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you…'<em>

Jeff smirked right at Blaine and hugged Kurt who just obliviously sang along with an equally giddy Nick.

'_Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)…'_

The last few notes were sung by everybody, and when the song ended, the room erupted in loud applauds and cheerful cries.

David and Thad came up, their faces split up in full, knowing smirks and clapped the performers' shoulders.

"That was very… entertaining." said Wes coughing as he tried to cover up his laugh. "I'm really interested in the motives of yours as Adam Lambert's songs are quite… rare among the Warblers but I think it should remain your secret."

Jeff and Nick cracked up at the same time, literally rolled off the couch and started laughing hysterically.

~FTG~

The consequences of the surprise performance made the Warblers satisfied.

Despite the fact that Blaine spent the next two days sulking, things really got better after it. He became overly protective of Kurt which was hilarious according to Wes.

As they thought things would go smoothly from now on, they were sorely disappointed.

Blaine was on full mother-hen mode, once he even walked Kurt to the toilet, but their physical intercourses were even less. It was like the lead Warbler was hesitant to touch Kurt, even more so in other's presence.

Therefore more secret meetings were held.

Once Trent really locked them up in a classroom, and a teacher had to free them, but nothing improving has happened.

The other time Kurt got a bit too emotional while speaking with his dad on the phone and David ran to Blaine, saying that there is something wrong with Kurt but his door was locked. Blaine panicked and broke the door of Kurt's room.

They never laughed harder than in the meeting after the incident.

Because of the broken door, Kurt was transferred into another room - with the smooth manipulation of Wes, the boy was shifted to Blaine's dormitory.

They had to physically restrain Nick from beating Blaine up when after almost a month still nothing happened.

Then the miracle came in the form of a dead bird.

Of course they felt wrong for the poor guy, but Pavarotti was the final push to Blaine.

~FTG~

The Blackbird was truly amazing. There stand Kurt Hummel, dressed all in black, chocolate brown hair styled perfectly, crystal blue eyes watery and even in this state his angel voice was clear and beautiful as ever.

Wes thought it was the combination of the honest, deep emotions in Kurt's voice and the few tears that marred the marble-lie face what finally got to Blaine.

According to Jeff, Blaine simply had enough, and because the great contrasts of the black shirt, white skin and puffy red lips, he simply wanted to shove his tongue down on Kurt's throat.

In the end, both of them were correct.

~FTG~

Less than a week later the Warblers were having breakfast when Kurt and Blaine joined them.

First they thought nothing of it; after all they were room mates and usually ate together. But Nick's keen eyes soon noticed the tiny changes. The way Blaine pulled out the chair to Kurt and the bright smile he got in return, or the way their hands always seemed to brush together here and there.

Kurt said on the right of Blaine so when the other boy's right hand disappeared under the table both Kurt and Nick almost choked on their foods.

Nick tried to be as discreet as the could be, the when he saw how the blue eyed boy's lids fluttered or how content and smug Blaine looked he just couldn't control himself anymore.

"At last!" shouted at them fervently. The occupants of the table gave a start at the sudden loud noise and Blaine's hand came up from under the table in a record time.

Nick started to laugh and couldn't even care less when they looked at him like he'd gone insane.

"Hey buddy… Are you okay?" asked him a worried Jeff and he just started to laugh more hysterically.

"How the hell…" he gasped and held his stomach tightly. "…did it take you two this freaking long?" asked giddily and stared at the stunned pair opposite of him.

The reactions were immediate.

Kurt first turned pale then the other second he was redder than ever. He hid his face in his hands and started to murmur feverishly. Next to him Blaine just scratched the back of his head and looked half embarrassed half sheepish.

"Well, first I didn't really know what…" he started but Jeff cut in flatly.

"You mean you were dense as hell."

The only response was free laughter.

The end~

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note at the End:<strong> So, guys how was it?

I have a confession. This is my first fanfiction in English. I've never written in English before. _EVER_. Sooo the crappy grammar and other mistakes are all mine because I have no English beta and all…

So I would be reeeaaaally happy if you wrote down your opinions because I don't know whether I should continue writing in this language or just hide under a rock until I die ._.

By the way, thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome~~~

Niq~


End file.
